vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Hunt Wiki *Wiki: http://hunt.wikia.com *Vandal: http://hunt.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/107.77.70.125 *Reason: adding gibberish *Signature: ⫷JosephHawk⫸ 01:39, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Blocked. 22:47, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Hook Wiki *Wiki: http://hook.wikia.com *Vandal: http://hook.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/107.77.70.125 *Reason: adding gibberish; same vandal as above *Signature: ⫷JosephHawk⫸ 01:40, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Blocked. 22:47, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Ninja Gaiden *Wiki: http://ninjagaiden.wikia.com *Vandal: http://ninjagaiden.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.35.102.230 *Reason: vandalizing pages *Signature: ⫷JosephHawk⫸ 03:25, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :Taken care of by Nifky ⫷JosephHawk⫸ 14:09, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Unturned Wiki *Wiki: http://unturned.wikia.com *Vandal: http://unturned.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/83.22.249.32 *Reason: They, along with 83.22.249.32, 82.158.232.52, 83.21.251.11, 75.191.214.36, have been posting hacks for a online game called Unturned. They keep undoing the necessary steps to get rid of it. *Signature: The Ultimate Fan Boy, Fan of a lot of things 20:34, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Wiki reported to be closed. 22:47, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Spanishp rofesor20eph1grupo3 *Wiki: http://es.profesor20eph1grupo3.wikia.com *Vandal: http://es.profesor20eph1grupo3.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/179.52.102.11 *Reason: removing content *Signature: JosephHawk (talk) 03:00, July 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 23:59, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Russian Unturned Wiki *Wiki: http://ru.unturned.wikia.com *Vandal: http://ru.unturned.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/90.191.62.184 *Reason: removing content from pages *Signature: JosephHawk (talk) 14:20, July 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 23:59, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Drama Wiki *Wiki: http://es.drama.wikia.com *Vandal: http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/200.30.243.39 *Reason: removing content from pages *Signature: JosephHawk (talk) 15:24, July 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 23:59, July 24, 2014 (UTC) GoAnimate Wiki *Wiki: http://GoAnimate.wikia.com *Vandal: http://GoAnimate.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/RobbiePwns135_ *Reason: Tolding has writie to be blocked out of Sam Chen page. *Signature: SamuelStudioAdmin (talk) 02:53, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Brightify, round 7 *Wikis: http://wayside.wikia.com http://littlestpetshop-lps.wikia.com *Vandal: http://wayside.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Space123 http://littlestpetshop-lps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Space123 *Reason: Brightify's back. On the Wayside Wiki, he's adding more pages relating to biology and undoing the deletion notices that I and a few others placed on his previous vandalism there. On the Littlest Pet Shop (on the HUB) Wiki, he's taking the opposite tactic, marking legitimate pages and pictures for deletion as being off topic or spam, claiming on the wiki's front page that "All pages and files off topic/spam. let's delete this wiki, now!" and putting that same thing on the "Main Page" page that used to be a redirect to the front page. This is another account he dug up from almost five years ago, since he founded the Fisher Price Wiki in November 2009. Curious thing is he decided to block himself on that wiki for 50 years. Let's nip this before he is able to go to much further with this account. Thanks. *Signature: RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:04, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Wreckingballforever Wiki *Wiki: http://wreckingballforever.wikia.com *Vandal: http://wreckingballforever.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/AuraLightning *Reason: Blanking content, renaming pages. *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 19:21, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Unturned Bunker Wiki *Wiki: http://unturned-bunker.wikia.com *Vandal: http://unturned-bunker.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.253.60.101 *Reason: removing content, spamming, adding inappropriate content *Signature: JosephHawk (talk) 20:15, July 25, 2014 (UTC) The Wonder Pets Wiki *Wiki: http://wonderpets.wikia.com *Vandal: http://wonderpets.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Sopranogirl *Reason: Repeat vandal, blanking pages, moving them, marking them for deletion, etc. *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 23:18, July 25, 2014 (UTC)